Love for the Captain
by VenomBat22
Summary: In Harry's 5th Year, he has a romantic relationship with Angelina Johnson, his Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. What awaits him? M for smut and language. Harry/Angelina pairing only
1. Chapter 1 - Love for the Captain

Set in a time-line where Voldemort/Tom Riddle does not exist.

Harry Potter was spending the last month of summer at The Burrow, the residence of the Weasley family. His parents, James and Lily, had aloud him to spend the last month of the summer holiday there every year since he started school at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His best friend, Ron Weasley, lived there with Molly and Arthur, his parents, Fred and George, his twin brothers, and Ginny, his little sister. The three oldest brothers all worked away from home.

Percy worked at the Ministry of Magic and shared an apartment with his girlfriend of three years: Penelope Clearwater. Charlie was over in Romania, studying dragons while dating a native girl. Bill Weasley, who was the oldest sibling, worked at Gringotts over in Africa. The three all kept in contact with the family to let them know how they were. Harry met Charlie only once, Percy multiple times, and has never met Bill.

Early one August morning, Harry awoke to see that Ron was still sound asleep and snoring as loudly as a growling Blast-Ended Skrewt. Very quietly he started getting dressed and put on normal street clothes. Today was the middle of August and Harry came to realize that he needed to get some Quidditch practice in so that the new Captain wouldn't end up replacing him with a sucky Seeker. He grabbed his newly bought Firebolt from the closet and headed out to the Quidditch field that the Weasley's had some distance from their home. When he got there, he saw Ginny, Fred, and George. George looked down after passing the Quaffle to Ginny.

"Freddy, looks like Mr. Golden Seeker has decided to join us."

"About time!" said Fred. "We was worried you didn't want to be Seeker again."

"The day that happens is the day you two will give up pulling pranks." he climbed a top his Firebolt and jetted up to the others.

"Hey Ginny. How are you this morning?" Harry asked the shy 4th Year Gryffindor.

"Fine," she said quietly. "Was Ron still sleeping when you came out?"

"Yeah, bloke's the most annoying snorer I ever met."

"Yeah, he could wake up our great-great-great-great-great Uncle Fredrick." laughed George.

"So, you guys got your Snitch?" Harry asked them. George reached into his pocket and grabbed their run down Snitch, a small golden ball that had fluttering wings. He let it go and Harry set off to capture it.

An hour later, Harry had captured the Snitch nearly six times, a new record in his mind. When practice was done, he and the Weasley children got off their brooms and headed back to The Burrow where Mrs. Weasley was preparing breakfast. One at a time, the four began showering, getting clean for the days events.

Sitting down and waiting for his plate of eggs, bacon, and toast, he had a sudden thought about a girl he knew: Angelina Johnson. They were friends and both on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, but that was all they were: friendly teammates. Still, he couldn't but think about what she looked like on a normal day.

Angelina was black, tall, had a perfect figure, but had a hot temper about her. Harry rarely ever saw this temper, but knew it wasn't good. Imagining her breasts, he remembered a solid size D, a breast size he REALLY loved. His stomach began twitching with nervousness and he attempted to undress her with his mind, but couldn't. She had gone with Fred to the Yule Ball last year, but didn't know if they were still a things.

"Fred?" Harry asked. Fred and George looked at him. "What ever happened to you and Angelina?"

"After the Yule Ball, we kinda broke it off after I hit on her. You know how it is. Some girls like it while others don't. Why you ask? You fancy her or something?"

"No!" he said quickly. "I was just thinking about the Gryffindor team and remember you asking her to the Ball. Didn't know what happened afterward."

"Well, now you know Harry!"

After breakfast, Harry decided to communicate with Angelina, the girl that was on his mind. He sat in Ron's room and began writing a letter to her. In minutes, it was done and he still felt the butterflies in his stomach flutter around and cause chaos. He read it aloud.

_Dear Angelina,_

_ How have you been this summer? I for one have been very good. Recently been practicing my Seeker skills and hope that no one tries out for the position this year. Been spending August with my friend Ron Weasley. It's been fun and exciting and I learned about what happened between you and Fred after the Yule Ball. I'm sorry and hope you find that special guy before you graduate. Hope to hear from you soon,_

_ Harry Potter_

When it was finished, he folded it up and placed in in an envelope and addressed to her from the Burrow. Getting downstairs, he saw that Ron was eating breakfast while Fred and George were in the living room, organizing plans for their own joke shop. Ginny was helping her mom with dishes and Mr. Weasley was still at work. He walked outside and approached Hedwig, his white snow owl, who was on a owl perch. He attached the letter to her leg and pet her.

"Hedwig, take it to Angelina Johnson."

The owl extended its wings and began flying away. Harry hoped she would reply with an answer, but didn't get his hopes up. When he walked back in, he was blocked by Fred and George. He got nervous about what they wanted.

"Who'd you send the letter to Harry?" asked George.

"How do you know I sent a letter?"

"Harry, being mischievous is our trade and when you do it, it just begs trouble." said Fred. "Who'd you send a letter to?"

"Angelina Johnson."

"Why?" they both asked at the same time.

"I never talk to her besides Quidditch practice and I wanted to see how she was doing."

"Is that the truth?" asked George.

"Yes," he lied. Truthfully, he wanted to talk to her and maybe get a date with her if she shared feelings for him.

"Well, have fun then." said Fred. "Try not to get on her bad side. It is NOT pretty." they both left to do their work.

Harry went to the kitchen and sat down, thinking deeply about what he had just done. Ginny gave him awkward looks every few minutes, but said nothing. The only person he could confess to was Mrs. Weasley, but she was busy with the dishes. Minutes later, Ginny left to go pick berries for a pie that her mum was going to make. Harry was along with her and decided to take this opportunity to confide in her.

"Mrs. Weasley?"

"Yes Harry?" she asked, cleaning the water from her hands.

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course. Anything dear." she sat down next to him.

"I... send a letter to a girl that I..."

"Like?"

"Really like."

"That's wonderful dear! Who is she?"

"Angelina Johnson."

"The twins told me about her. She seems like a fine girl."

"I don't know what I should do about it. My gut gets all fluttery when I think about her and I wanna ask her out, but..."

"Not sure if she feels the same?"

"Yeah," he confessed.

"Get to know her better before heading in and saying you like her. Girls like that a bond forms before emotion."

"What if she doesn't feel the same after all that?"

"Move on. You can't get hung up on one person forever."

"Makes sense. Thanks Mrs. Weasley."

"You are very welcome." she said before kissing his forehead and leaving for outside.

*Hope you liked Chapter 1! More to come and hopefully you like it! If you have ideas or suggestions, please tell me! Please Review, Favorite, and Follow!


	2. Chapter 2 - Angelina's Reply

The next day, Harry was outside enjoying the bright sun when he was something coming toward him from the distance. He didn't expect to get a reply from Angelina so soon. Hedwig flew down onto her perch and had a reply from Angelina attached to her leg. He gave her an owl treat to thank her for a job well done. Harry stayed where he was and unrolled it before reading it.

_Dear Harry,_

_ I am utterly surprised you sent me a letter! Well, I am doing very good this summer. I was made Captain of the Gryffindor Team! How exciting is that?! In my own words, I can't express how amazing that is! I hope you've been practicing this summer. I'd hate to replace you! If you wanna get together and hang out before school, meet me in Diagon Alley tomorrow (After you receive this) at noon and we can. Hope to see you there Harry!_

_ XOXO_

_ Angelina Johnson,_

When he finished reading it, Harry instantly became nervous. He knew he was aloud to use the Weasley's fireplace anytime he wished and this was a great chance to. When he saw Ron, Fred, and George coming out, he hid it away and walked toward them.

"Hey Harry," said Ron. "Wanna join us for practice?"

"Sure," he said nervously.

"You okay Potter?" Fred asked.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You were standing in front of Hedwig for a time." said George.

"She's my owl. I like to gaze at her beauty, maybe pet her a time or two."

"Okay, okay, no need to get your knickers in a frenzy! Grab your Firebolt and we'll get started."

"Okay,"

After practice, Harry was helping Mrs. Weasley with the laundry, something that took his mind off things for a while. He told her about Angelina's reply and she was very happy about the two of them getting together for a good day.

"But should it go further, what do I do?"

"How do you mean Harry?"

"What if she comes onto me?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No, bu-"

"Then let her. Oh, except if she has a boyfriend. You don't want to cross that line Harry. I know from experience."

"How?"

"Before Arthur and I left Hogwarts, he was with some floozy named Beatrice Dunglebomb. She wasn't the prettiest girl you ever saw, but she was the meanest. I knew she didn't deserve him, so I... 'took him off her hands', if you know what I mean."

"I'm sure I do Mrs. Weasley."

"Well, eventually she caught on and it wasn't pretty. Once it was all said and done, he left her for me and well... here we are."

"What happened to her?"

"As far as I know, he is one of those crabby cat ladies with no husband, no kids, no nothing."

"That's sad. You ever feel bad about it?"

"At first I did, but realized that it was probably for the best." She turned and saw an owl flying toward them. This owl was brown and old looking. "Errol with the post!" the owl landed near them and she took the letter off of his leg before he flew away. "Oh my! It appears that Ronald has a secret girlfriend I don't know about."

"Oh?" she showed him who it was from. "Padma Patil? I know her. She's a Ravenclaw and Parvarti's twin sister."

"RONALD WEASLEY!" she shouted.

Ron quickly ran into the house with a worried look on his face. When he saw his mom holding the letter, he knew he was in trouble. Apparently, he and Padma had been sending love letters to each other all summer, but haven't gotten together. Instead of scolding him, Mrs. Weasley told him to meet her in person and see where the relationship went from there.

Ron took the letter and went up to his room, possibly writing another letter. Harry finished with some chores and decided to go down to the creek. He need some alone time and it would be good for him. When he got there, he sat down and just stared at the clear quiet water flowing by. The sun was going down and it was a beautiful sight. He laid down and looked up, falling asleep without even realizing it. Harry wasn't asleep for ten minutes when he felt someone above him. Opening his eyes, he saw that it was Ginny.

"Sleeping Harry?"

"Was I? Didn't realize it. What's up Ginny?"

"Just wanted to talk to you alone." she said as she laid down next to him.

"What for?"

"I never get a chance to with my brothers hanging around you all the time."

"True... so what's up?"

"Please don't be mad, but I read the letter you got from Angelina."

"It's okay. How do you feel about it Ginny?"

"I... don't know. I've never really been lucky with boys. Maybe I'm ugly."

"No you're not!" said Harry eccentrically. "Gin, you are a beautiful girl who's funny, smart, and always has a smile on her face. Any guy would be lucky to have you."

"Thanks Harry." her hand slowly went onto his and that was when she blushed a red that had never been seen before. She quickly took her hand away. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have."

"It's fine. You ever been kissed?"

"No," she answered nervously.

Harry smiled, leaned in, and kissed her lips for a few second. The blushing she had remained the same, but Harry just laughed.

"How was that?"

"That was... nice." she said.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"Now... whatever happens, I can say my first kiss was from Harry Potter." they both remained silent for a while. "Was that your first kiss too Harry?"

"No," he admitted. "My first was from Cho Chang back in my third year. She wasn't my girlfriend or anything. It was what Muggles call 'Spin the Bottle' and it was okay. You and her are the only girls I ever kissed."

"I don't like Cho. She seems like the snobby cheerleader types."

"She's okay. Not my best friend, but a friend nonetheless."

"HARRY! GINNY! DINNER!" yelled Mrs. Weasley.

"Guess we should get going?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, come on." he stood up and helped her up.

"Harry?" Ginny asked as they walked back.

"What is it?"

"You think we can keep this between us?"

"Of course." he smiled.

"And if things don't work with you and Angelina, maybe we could... date?"

"It's a deal Ginny."

"Promise?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Promise,"

She gave him a tight hug, but released as they reached the Burrow. After dinner, everyone headed off to bed. Harry felt his lips and remembered the kiss with Ginny and told himself her lips tasted like strawberries. Ron put away a bit of parchment and was excited about sending it to Padma the next day.

*This is solely a Harry/Angelina story, but it doesn't hurt to have a side love story even though he and Ginny won't end up together. Even though he was Ginny's first kiss, Angelina will be his 'first', which will be the end result of their first date. Who knows? Maybe these events will lead into Ginny becoming a jealous monster! Stay tuned!

*Also, if you have requests, let me know and I'll try to do my best to get them done. Aside from other fics and a job, I will do my best to upload them ASAP. Please Review, Follow, and Favorite!


	3. Chapter 3 - Date with Angelina

The next morning, Harry woke up and looked at Ron's alarm clock. It read 10:21 am! Even though he still had some hours to go, he quickly got dressed in his best street clothes and felt comfortable. He had clearly missed breakfast, but Mrs. Weasley didn't say anything. Grabbing a quick snack from the fridge, he decided to take a walk before going to see Angelina.

Munching on a delicious apple, he was making his way back to the Burrow nearly an hour later. Before he could go inside, Ginny stood in his way, looking innocent and precious. Harry didn't want to have her move, but he didn't have time to talk to her either.

"What is it Ginny?"

"It's just... do you think you'll have sex with Angelina after this date?"

"Who said it was a date?"

"Mum told me when I confided in her about my feelings."

"Well, to answer your question, I highly doubt we'll have sex. Most girls have the three or five date rule, which is to hold off that sort of thing."

"Oh," she looked up with a smile on her face. "Have fun."

"Thanks Gin." he said as she ran to her room.

Harry quickly reached the fireplace, grabbed some Floo Powder, and yelled "Diagon Alley!" In a flash of green fire, he vanished and felt the familiar sense of traveling through a portal to another world. In no time at all, he appeared in the fireplace of Florish and Blotts. Harry brushed the dust and soot off of him and proceeded out of the store and began walking around.

Half an hour later, he came to a bench and sat down, waiting for Angelina. At first, he was sure she wouldn't show. "_Why would she? She's a Seventh Year, Captain, and a very popular girl. Why would she have time for someone like me?" _he thought. Looking at his watch, it was five past noon. Harry was about to leave when he was approached by a tall black girl.

"Hey Harry!"

"Hey Angelina." he said happily. "Didn't think you were gonna make it."

"Sorry about that." she confessed. "You know how we girls are when trying to decide on what to wear."

"Yeah," he chuckled. "So, what ya wanna do today?"

"Seeing as we have the whole day to ourselves, let's walk, eat, and end it all with a friendly drink at the Leaky Cauldron. You in?"

"Yeah!" he yelled.

After walking around Diagon Alley for half an hour, the two stopped by an ice cream parlor. Harry ordered a vanilla cone while Angelina got a strawberry cone. Sitting at a table, the licked their ice cream and continued talking like they were the oldest of friends.

"You happy about being Captain?" Harry asked her.

"You have no idea!" she said cheerfully. "I worked hard to get to my position and it finally paid off!"

"I'm Happy for ya." he said. "Umm..."

"You wanna know how it ended with me and Fred?"

"If you don't wanna say, it's ok-"

"No, no! Umm... when we left the Yule Ball last year, we went up to his dorm and went on his bed, but... I wasn't ready for him. True, I've had sex before, but I didn't feel anything for him. Truthfully, I only agreed to go with him because I felt sorry for him."

"Damn,"

"Yeah," she sighed. "It's all over now. I'm on a date with you, so I wouldn't call it a total loss."

"It's a date now, is it Angelina?"

"Did I say date? Slip of the tongue." she winked him seductively. "So Harry, when you made the team in your second year, why did you wanna join?"

"My dad was the best Seeker Gryffindor ever had. I wanted to see if I could make it as well."

"When I had detention, I was cleaning out some old files and I read on your dad. He wasn't the smartest student, but he was athletic and a mischief maker, like the Twins."

"Yeah, he told me that much. So, why'd you start playing Quidditch?"

"Mostly to get my parents upset."

"Unhappy childhood?"

"Not really, but they wanted me to be a nurse at St. Mungos or an Auror. Was a bite in their arse when I said I made the Quidditch team in my third year."

"I take it they weren't happy?"

"Fuck yeah! They were pissed off more then I thought. When they told me to resign, I told them no and they mysteriously laid off me about it. I still make the grades, but Quidditch is my favorite past time."

"Favorite team?"

"Honestly, I love Team USA. They have the hottest players! You?"

"My parents got me into England. They're okay, but I secretly prefer Ireland."

"I hear ya. Tell me Harry, you ever kiss a girl?"

"Kinda personal, isn't it?"

"Maybe... tell me anyway."

"Cho Chang and Ginny Weasley."

"The Ravenclaw slut and the Quiet Weasley. Not the best choices, but who cares?"

"How about you?"

"I for one, have never kissed girls, but the only guys I have kissed are Oliver, who I also lost my virginity to in our 5th Year, Fred, and George."

"At separate times?"

"Obviously. I'm not one of those bimbos that juggles guys around like bowling pins."

"I hear ya."

"You involved with Hermione?"

"Granger? Oh, no! We're just friends. I have no romantic interest in her at all."

"Good to hear. Did you know that she has a thing for you?"

"She does? How do you know?"

"We girls talk. Hell, most of the 5th, 6th, and 7th year girls like you. You are basically the next Cedric Diggory."

"Ever date him?"

"Nope. Never kissed, never fucked, hell, he never looked at me."

"Any interest?"

"A little, but he never noticed, so fuck him!" she laughed. "Any girls you have an eye out for, Potter?"

"Some, but one has caught my eye recently."

"Really? Who?"

"Oh, I think she knows." he winked at her.

"Harry James Potter, you dog! Are you flirting with me?"

"Depends,"

"On what?"

"If you like being flirted with."

"Only with guys I'm attracted to."

"Are you attracted to me Angelina?"

"Maybe,"

They continued talking for another three hours before being asked to leave for being too loud. When they left, Harry was tugged toward the Leaky Cauldron, where Angelina got some Butterbeers and led him upstairs to an unused bedroom. There, they sat on the bed and continued talking.

"Harry, I'm sure you are nervous about me leading you into a lone room in the Leaky Cauldron?"

"It crossed my mind," he chuckled.

Before he could say anything else, she took his and her drinks and set them down. Angelina then leaned over and planted her lips on his, giving him his third ever kiss.

*Sorry I haven't been uploading these other series. Been occupied with other things. I shall post when I can. Please Review, Favorite, and Follow! :)

*Also, I need some ideas on how to progress the story and maybe find a good solid ending. My loyal fans, give me your ideas please!


End file.
